CETR Administrative Core ABSTRACT The key role of the Administrative Core of the University of Maryland, Baltimore's Center of Excellence for Translational Research (CETR) is to organize, manage comprehensively, facilitate, evaluate and supervise investigators and institutions to ensure highly productive research efforts. A key mission of this Administrative Core is to maintain a stable centralized, yet flexible and responsive, infrastructure to promote and harmonize the research and product development activities towards the prevention of multidrug-resistant bacterial diseases. Responsibilities of the CETR Administrative Core will include, but are not limited to: 1) facilitating communications amongst the Research Projects and the Principal Investigator; 2) scheduling group meetings and conferences; 3) management of program-related travel (including travel for the annual meeting); 4) annual reporting; 5) organizing presentations and publication of data; 6) creation and implementation of administrative and leadership mechanisms to foster effective interactions among investigators; 7) development and implementation of a CETR evaluation plan; 8) identifying and resolving problems and unexpected outcomes; 9) resource sharing and transmission of information and materials; 10) facilitating the timely release of research findings and sharing of data per the NIH data sharing plan; 11) allocating and reallocating resources to meet program goals; 12) tracking and prioritizing fiscal and other resources; and 13) compliance with federal and NIH regulations. The CETR Administrative Core will be led by its Principal Investigator and Director, Myron M. Levine, M.D., D.T.P.H., who will oversee coordination efforts among the five Research Projects and will work to foster a strong collaborative environment. He will be responsible for monitoring all research and for overseeing the implementation of each project's Product Development Strategy. He will share his experience in vaccine product development and will provide guidance to each of the projects in this area. Additionally, a Scientific Advisory Committee will be composed of three parts; the Executive Committee, Regulatory Experts, and the External Advisory Board. Together they will interact with and support the Principal Investigator in the overall management and evaluation of all research and product development activities. Over the past five years, the same administrative team at the Center for Vaccine Development at the University of Maryland, Baltimore has successfully managed the previous U19 CETR award (Dr. Levine, PI). In addition, the administrative team has served as the lead for many other multi-site, multi-project grants and cooperative agreements. The breadth and depth of experience over such a diverse group of grants and contracts is indicative of the proficiencies of this highly competent Administrative Core, which is poised to manage the CETR.